A Little Bit of Payback
by RenzoKtarl
Summary: Aisha and Gene...ever wondered what it'd be like if Aisha got revenge on Gene for all those times he insulted her...well this is it. In the kinkiest way possible contains explicit sexual activities and a lot of swearing. Created by Anny and me.
1. Chapter 1

_**A Little Bit of Payback...**_

_**Chapter 1**_

The slapping of hard-soled shoes against cold steel echoed through the hallowed corridors of the Outlaw Star. Chink Chink Chink Chink...then silence. The owner of these shoes and self proclaimed 'All-Around Bad Ass' is none other than the red haired captain of the ship, Gene Starwind, who has now stopped for a quick breather as he partakes in his daily inspection of the ship. His oddly coloured locks swish a little as he raises his arms into the air and gives a loud yawn. '_Since the whole Leyline incident, nothing ever happens around here.' _

He thinks to himself as he ceases his stretching and lowers both his arms, the right one taking a detour to the small of his back to quench an itch that was causing mild discomfort to Gene. '_The ships running like a dream, not a whiff of Kei pirate activity, no decent jobs have come in, no battles need to be fought…,'_ A long silence occupied the ships interior, proving Gene's theory correct about the sheer boredom of the matter. '_Jim's out fixing a tractor. For some mission, Suzuka's off doing the whole 'lone wolf' thing, Mel's taking a nap and Aisha's been whispering to herself and being all creepily happy around me.' _A resounding pause as Gene adjusts his figure to a standing up right position. He pouted slightly then announced to the empty interior of the ship.

"Nothing ever happens around here!" And to add emphasis to his statement, and to relieve tension, he twisted his body and brought his arm back then threw a punch into the hard layer of steel that made up the ships wall. A loud CLANG resulted from this, not unlike the sound of Gene's footsteps on the iron grating of the ships floor. Yet another awkward silence and Gene drew back his fist and unclenched it. Now like any other normal man, that blow alone could have broken his entire hand, but because Gene isn't such an ordinary man and because of getting into over a thousand fistfights in bars and around space, apparently, repeatedly bashing in people's faces and skulls hardened his hands over the years.

Gene's pout continued as he rubbed his wrist with his other hand. Then almost in answer to his loud disturbance he had created, a solemn arm that seemingly appeared out of nowhere wrapped around Gene's neck. He didn't have a clear view of the attacker's arm but he could see whom ever it was, was definitely behind him. Gene raised both his hands to the attacker's arm that was beginning to significantly lessen the oxygen supply running to his brain. He clasped his right arm on the wrist of the attacker and his left around its elbow. The arm felt suspiciously muscular, and Gene suspected its owner to be a body-builder of some kind perhaps. He began to pull with all his might to save himself from choking. Amazingly, even with Gene's muscular build, it was no good and all his pulling, even with both hands, did not serve to loosen the thing's grip. The arm was rippled with muscular biceps that dwarfed Gene's but...something was about this attacker something not quite right.

They gave off a familiar odor. He was strong, and no matter how much Gene jerked and twisted his body, they held steadfast and did not give him any room to breathe. Gene began to reach for his gun but as he did so in response, the assailant used their free arm to clasp a white cloth over Gene's mouth and nose with one well-manicured hand…Wait...manicured? What kind of attacker gets their nails done? A strange smell entered the nostrils of Gene Starwind and his breathing became intoxicated with the stench of the rag.

"Mmmrrr mrrrph!" Was all Gene could struggle out. By now, he had grasped the handle off his gun but it felt amazingly heavy in his palm. He couldn't lift it! Moreover, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't even put a sense of effort into moving the attacker's arm any more. His hand clutching his gun grew limp and his other arm fighting for breath loosened its grasp on the attacker's elbow and slumped down by his side. Gene's eyelids were becoming heavy, and much to Gene's dismay, his body felt fatigued and exhausted. Now the attacker, seeing the chloroform had done its job, coaxed Gene to enter an unconscious state by purring at him in a relaxing yet also boisterous tone.

"Shhhhh, hush lil' baby...that's it, go to sleep. Nothing's gonna happen." Even falling into unconsciousness, Gene would recognize that arrogant tone anywhere. It was none other than the apparently 'Invincible' spokesperson for the entire Ktarl-Ktarl race, Aisha Clan-Clan. Now, just as his body falls limp and his eyelids shuts, he could almost picture her grinning feline face in his mind: Aisha baring a fang and smiling coyly at her defeated adversary, purring and flicking her tail as she watched in triumph of her fallen prey.

* * *

When Gene finally awoke, his head felt like it had just been impaled with an iron bar. He tried to move his hands to rub his temples but found he couldn't, as if some invisible force seemed to restrain his arms to their current position. It took a second for Gene's eyes to adjust to the light in his current surroundings but his body told him he was standing up. But how was that possible? Not long ago, he was unconscious, wasn't he? Had his attacker been a weird dream? Some sort of side effect caused by the incredible boredom he had felt seemingly moments ago? No way, this was real. And how he had gotten here had not been his doing.

"Ugggghhh, my head," He grumbled in an almost zombie-like fashion. His voice sounded dry and weary, most likely an after effect of the chloroform. He adjusted his head and faced whom or what was holding him back. Gene saw his hand sure enough, but around his wrist was an iron bar curved to fit his arm exactly, and no way was he going to be breaking free any time soon, as this curved piece of metal was attached to a sturdy girder of metal that stretched right back down his arm to his torso. The girder was roughly a foot in width and could defiantly not be broken by any human alive, or perhaps any other species for that matter.

Now examining his entire body, to his horror, Gene discovered he was seemingly trapped and attached to some sort of man size, 'X'-shaped piece of metal. Not only that, but he was down to his boxers! He hadn't felt this sudden change before, as on a ship like the Outlaw Star there is no breeze. The cabin pressure keeps the exact temperature just right, so whether you were fully naked or fully clothed, you'd have to be pretty skilled to tell the difference.

"What the hell!" Gene shouted and even though he knew it was pointless, he began to struggle. He pulled at the restraints so hard, as if his life depended on breaking free from the dreaded contraption. After about 2 or 3 minutes of pulling and intense chaffing burns along his wrists and ankles, he realized he wasn't going anywhere any time soon.

Was this his fate? To be doomed to rot here in this cell? He examined his surroundings in the hope that there may be some way to contact someone, or free himself. He found none. He noticed he was in a circular metal room that seemed to match the interior design of the Outlaw Stars. This comforted Gene to the extent where he sighed with relief. This meant that Gene had not left his ship and was somewhere within its confines, which means that eventually someone would find him, preferably alive when they did. Gene looked up and his gaze met with the spotlights embedded into the ceiling, giving off a faint glow, only bright enough to illuminate the room to the bare minimum. Still the sudden change of brightness hurt the eyes of the space captain and made him long for the ability to once more shield his eyes with his arm until his pupils adjusted. In fact, in reflex his arm twitched to try to act in such a manor only to be met with the steel restraint holding it in place.

Gene could only turn his head so much but he could vaguely see the outlines of a stack of crates if he turned his neck to the right. Maybe this was a stock room or the cabin bay of the ship. He usually left this sort of thing to Jim, so in truth he hadn't seen many of the cargo bays and stock rooms. Still he knew of their existence and maybe if he were a more attentive pilot he would have known his exact location. Alas, the trouble caused by being lazy and in attentive to his ship and all its functions only proves that knowledge can be a powerful thing when needed. Right now, being a lazy pilot took a back seat to getting the hell outta here at the moment and taking the most reasonable cause of action…he shouted aloud. "Hellllllllp! Help! Helllllp! Is anybody out there!?"

"They won't hear you." Came a low-pitched sultry voice that chilled Gene to his bones. The voice emanated from behind him and Gene repeatedly turned his neck left and right to try to catch a glimpse of the person he threatened.

"Bastard! Are you the one who put me in here?" A girlish chuckle was his response. Feminine. Definitely a female. And at that moment, it hit Gene. "Aisha! You let me out of here this very instant, you psycho fur ball!" Her voice had jogged his memory and he recalled the moment before he lost consciousness when he first heard her feline voice, coaxing him into slumber.

He heard foot steps from behind approach him. How dare she drug him and put him up in this contraption! And for what purpose would she do such a thing? Her footsteps stopped. She had stopped behind him and was now draping her fingers along him. Two fingernails traced their way along the back of Gene's neck and around to his collarbone, causing him to shiver and cringe.

"A…Aisha? What are you plotting?!" He demanded to know. She was still giggling and purring as she slid her head beside his were it slotted in neatly. Her silvery silky hair brushed against his ear as she laid her chin upon his shoulder. Gene's head was forced to lean to one side to make way for her and from what he could see it was definitely Aisha. The dark-skinned girl with her silver hair and her head parked prominently on his shoulder like a pirate's parrot. She wore a smug grin on her face but with it came a hint of subtlety that suggested she had been plotting this for a long, long time. Her giggles mixed with her purrs still continued but they were softer and more of a slow, under breath sort of way now.

"Mmmmhmhm, Gene. How long I've waited for such a thing to happen." Aisha tucks her head in the nape of his neck and breathes in his masculine scent. Gene shivered from the touch of her lips and nose on his neck, but he suddenly tensed when he felt her nip his neck, breaking the skin with her teeth and drawing a bit of blood. She licks his wound slowly, making poor Gene moan from her lavishing mobile muscle. When she was done, she went to his ear and giggled once more.

"We are going to have some fun tonight."

And right then, only one word ran through Gene's mind and lips after hearing Aisha's suggestive comment. "Fuck,"

Aisha resumed her lavishing tongue bathing on Gene's neck, her long, smooth yet sandpaper-like tongue nearly cause Gene to groan out loudly in pleasure and surprise of her pleasure-giving muscle. She pulled away, standing in her upright position, removing her head from his shoulder and leaving Gene's bare and now wet neck to feel the cooling blowing on his neck, giving him chill bumps and making him shiver in the process.

"Aisha, what the hell?!" Gene shouted irritatingly at the cat-girl behind him. From the tone of his voice and his facial expression, you can tell straight off that he was pissed and he had had just about enough of Aisha's little game.

He heard a small giggle and clanking of heels coming to the front. She stayed in the shadows with her tail swishing lightly behind her, obscuring Gene's vision to see her clearly with what little light the spotlight produced above him. "What d'yah think of my new outfit?" She stepped into the light, the light bouncing brightly off her clothing in a bright shine, as Gene's eyes nearly bugged out of his head, a large blush cross his face. "It's been made especially for a Ktarl-Ktarl like me." Aisha turned in a circle and back again to give him a full overlook of her suit. "I do hope you like it because I wore it just for _you_." A seductive smirk played across her lips, her little fangs protruding from her lips as she used such a low purring tone. Gene hadn't heard this tone since he caught her naked that time in that volcano of a hot spring back on Hagone. So enticing, so sultry, so downright sexy it made Gene Starwind's legs turn to butter. Good thing he was tied up, ey?

Her outfit was clearly that of a bondage queen, a dominatrix. It was a black vinyl, halter teddy held up tightly by her bell collar, but not her original one. This one was black and had a brass bell instead of white and a gold bell. The look suited the outfit well. What held it up were four straps: two hooked in the front and two hooked in the back. The entire front was cut down into a deep 'V' right above her crotch area and held tightly by a medium sized brass ring right above her belly button, holding the masterpiece in its tight, sleek form. In the breast area, they were pushed tightly together, sitting them high to give her hourglass figure as more voluptuous, fuller look, her breasts looking rounder and bigger, or in other words, perfect…at least in Gene's mind. Everything was so tight, even in the breast area where the straps were slightly thin and if she made any sudden movements, her large double 'D' breasts would expose herself right in front of Gene.

She wore long, black, vinyl fingerless gloveless that loops only around the middle finger, a nice touch on her part. Below the hips she wore thigh-high fishnet stockings and knee-high, black vinyl, buckled strapped boots with heels so high, Gene was very surprised that she could walk _and_ keep balance in the damn things, but would you believe that all this was the least of Gene's worries at the time? Because what was at the top of Gene's 'Things to Worry About' list was none other than the large winding leather whip she held coiled in the palm of her right hand. So downright menacing in its appearance Gene felt his entire body tense in response to seeing it. All at once it was as if Gene knew what was coming next. Looking into her deep viridian eyes, her lips painted a dark red as well as the lining of her eyes, her hair still wild and kept in its criss-cross braiding style that went down to the floor with a brass ring still hanging on the end. Surely, such a thing would weigh her down? No, not a Ktarl-Ktarl, and definitely not Aisha.

She walked up and stood in front of him, his body clearly taller than hers by a few inches. Looking into his eyes that screamed anger and something much more, something she wanted to see in his eyes for some time, something she knew she can produce in any man's eyes with just her appearance and a single glance of the eyes alone…fear. The look of anger and fear, even a bit of uncertainty fuelled her body with great passion, knowing that she has the upper hand in the situation and that he hasn't a choice but to stay there and take whatever she dishes out on him. Raising the end handle of the whip, she taps his chin lightly as she giggles and smiles smugly at him, her eyes shining with dominance that Gene knew he could never overshadow. She stepped closer to him, her cold vinyl clad body pressing deeply against him and sending shivers through his body. Leaning into his ear and breathing hot air into his earlobe, what she said next sent more shivers and trembles up and down his spine more than he ever thought could be possible for him from saying such deep, sultry words.

"Tonight, you belong to me now." Hearing her slow low words, the dominance in her voice, he knew that he couldn't escape and that there will be no escaping from Aisha. Not now, not ever. Now he will stay in this cell, trapped to submit to the will of his kidnapper and about to be put to the test through a night she will _never _let him soon forget.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Recap**_

_She walked up and stood in front of him, his body clearly taller than hers by a few inches. Looking into his eyes that screamed anger and something much more, something she wanted to see in his eyes for some time, something she knew she can produce in any man's eyes with just her appearance and a single glance of the eyes alone…fear. The look of anger and fear, even a bit of uncertainty fuelled her body with great passion, knowing that she has the upper hand in the situation and that he hasn't a choice but to stay there and take whatever she dishes out on him. Raising the end handle of the whip, she taps his chin lightly as she giggles and smiles smugly at him, her eyes shining with dominance that Gene knew he could never overshadow. She stepped closer to him, her cold vinyl clad body pressing deeply against him and sending shivers through his body. Leaning into his ear and breathing hot air into his earlobe, what she said next sent more shivers and trembles up and down his spine more than he ever thought could be possible for him from saying such deep, sultry words._

"_Tonight, you belong to me now." Hearing her slow low words, the dominance in her voice, he knew that he couldn't escape and that there will be no escaping from Aisha. Not now, not ever. Now he will stay in this cell, trapped to submit to the will of his kidnapper and about to be put to the test through a night she will _never_ let him soon forget._

* * *

_**A Little Bit of Payback…**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Aisha leaned back from Gene, looking onto his face as she sees the fear it held. She smiled in his eyes, domination radiating off her as if the heat from the sun. Gene looked at her with as much defiance as he could muster, but in the situation he was in now, it was a losing battle for our poor hero. Aisha walked away from him, walking towards the steel table and turning on the lights, and she behind over, showing her voluptuous ass, to reach under the table only to pull out a very large black leather bag. Her back obscured Gene's line of vision as to see what she had in the bag.

Gene heard lots of clanging and jingling, as if loose coins were inside. She pulled out quite a few things, some he couldn't see and quite a few he didn't recognize. Aisha pulled out one last item and turned back to Gene, grinning menacingly at her prey. Gene wondered about that grin until she raised her hand up, open palm to show her toy her new gift for him, one that made him wide-eyed at the sight. A collar: metal, steel by the looks of it, and has an antique curling pattern on it, the design painted in gold. Around the back, it had a small box on it, but that wasn't what made him look at her crazy. It was the fact that she wanted him to WEAR that thing.

"Hell no! I'm NOT wearing THAT!!!!!" Aisha raised an eyebrow and then started laughing insanely, laughing so hard that it frighten Gene to think she cracked. She stopped laughing abruptly and gave him a glare that nearly made him peed in his boxers.

"_As if you have a fuckin' choice in the matter,_" hissed Aisha, her fangs baring and ready to tear Gene a new scar, or pretty much tear off a chunk of his hind. She walked up to him slowly and was ready to place the collar on him until he started struggle against the restraints again.

"AISHA!!!! STOP THIS, YOU PSYCHO ANIMAL!!!! YOU LOST YOUR DAMN—!!!!"

_**-WHACK!!!-**_

Gene's head looked to the right, the pain and heat from his left cheek radiating off him. He could taste the coppery taste of his blood in his mouth, most of his blood seeping from his busted lip. Gene was too stun to move his head, so Aisha moved it for him with a rough pull to his hair and makes him face her angered face, her killing intent emerging greatly from her eyes. Gene was deathly afraid of Aisha right now for never has he seen such rage as he the one burning deeply into his eyes.

"Don't…you…EVA CALL ME **THAT!!!!**" _**-WHACK!!!-**_ Another solid blow was delivered to his right cheek, the bruise becoming evident. Aisha grabbed him under his chin and made him face her and all her wrath.

"For years I had to put up with your shit and your funky-ass attitude with me. For years I had to hear you constantly disrespect with every, single, awful insult you could throw at me without a second thought!! FOR FOUR FUCKIN', HELL-DRIVEN YEARS I HAVE STAND LOYAL TO YOU, HELPED YOU ON YOUR WHACKED-OUT JOBS TO NOT EVEN GET A THIRD OF MY DAMN CUT AND TO BE USED AS A SCAPEGOAT FOR YOU INSULTS AND UNGRATEFULNESS WHEN YOU FEEL LIKE BEING A GODDAMN ASS!!!!!!** NEWS FLASH, GENE!!! **_-Pulling on His Hair-_ **YOU'RE NO LONGER IN CONTROL ANYMORE AND THE DAYS OF YOUR LAZY, UNGRATEFUL, SELF-RIGHTEOUS, HIGH-N-MIGHTY ATTITUDES TOWARDS ME WILL END TODAY AND NOW!!! **_**GOT IT?!?!**_" Gene never heard her this angry, such wrath and vengeance dripping with ever word she spat at him. However, he never thought that those words…could carry pain as well. Not only was she mad, but in pain as to what she had to put up with being around him. Nevertheless, anger was more evident than pain and she was ready to unleash it on him if he didn't answer soon.

"Yeah…I got it," He spoke in a strained voice since his head was pulled back a bit, his neck stretching with it. Aisha released his hair, grabbed his chin and raised it up to meet her eyes, calm but deadly.

"Good boy," She dropped his chin, Gene's head nearly dropping from her release but tried to keep his head up. Aisha walked around back and unclasped the bar holding around Gene's neck. Once it was gone, Aisha quickly placed the collar around his neck, snapping it shut, which gave off two beeps. Gene heard this and was curious as to what that meant only to have Aisha explain it all.

"This little toy has an electrical pulse set into it. The collar will shock you with 500 volts of electricity to your neck and throughout your entire body if you even make a thought of tryin' to get it off ya. Now for the _rules_," she purred those last words as she walked back to face him and his swollen face, nothing less from a powerful Ktral-Ktral.

"Rule No.1: You will refer to me as Mistress, Dark Goddess, or 'My Queen'. Anything less, insulting, or not the names I referred to and I'll shock your balls to oblivion." Gene gulped.

"Rule No.2: You will speak when I say you can speak. You will respond to me quickly and without hesitation, sayin' 'Yes' with the followin' names I want to be called.

"Rule No.3: If you value _ANY_ part of your body, you will do what I say, when I say it with no questions or hesitation. You are to obey my EVERY whim without a second thought and do it quickly. You will cum when I say cum, you will eat when I say eat; you will come to me when I tell you to come, and so on and so forth.

"Rule No.4: Don't ever in your life touch…my…stuff without my permission," She growled at him that time.

"Rule No.5: Don't try to escape. You won't be able to because the collar will shock ya numb before you're even three feet to the control panel.

"And Rule No.6: You will pleasure me to the fullest extent and do so with satisfaction, and after each session, you will say 'Thank you' with the following names I prefer to be called. Anything less or insulting, and I'll shove a twelve in. vibrating dildo up ya ass." Gene went wide-eyed when he heard that.

"You are at MY mercy, meaning that in this and the next room, you have no help, no escape, and nowhere to run. Punishment will be different, harsh and will come swiftly and painful to you if you so much as think of resistin' me. Learn these rules well because tonight is our first session. Try and keep up, small fry," She giggled lowly at him and walked back to the table. She put back her items, pulled out a leash, and grabbed the bag. Aisha walked up to Gene and strapped the leash to his collar. Seeing it secure, she stepped back and smirk as she snapped her fingers. The 'X' shape bar moved to make a straight line with Gene's arms being pulled along with it. As the bars came to together, the cuffs on Gene's wrists linked together, the cuffs on his ankles cuffing around them, and released Gene from the strainful hold, Gene falling to the ground.

"I see the drugs haven't worn off yet." She giggled, "Oh well. _Get up_," She hissed at him as she pulled on the collar. Gene would give anything to give her a good smack to the face. Female or not, anger or not, she doesn't have the right to treat him this way. When he didn't respond to her pulling, he received a very unpleasant sensation run down from his neck to his head and his entire body, screaming in agony until it finally stopped after three seconds or more.

"What the FUCK did I just say?! GET YOUR PUNK-ASS UP **NOW!!!!**"

"_Blow me_,"Gene whispered. A mistake on his part as Aisha kick him painfully hard in his stomach, the bile in his stomach raising up and slipping over a drain surprisingly, draining down the hole. He coughed up a bit of blood and weakly looked up to Aisha, intending to glare, but lost that battle as well when he saw her eyes. Such malice and anger they held. Gene knew now that it wouldn't matter if he fought her or not, the very fact that his unarmed, half-naked, have a torture device around his neck, and trap in a room with a super-human, immortal Ktral-Ktral pretty much shot his chances of a fight straight to hell. He has no choice but to obey if he wants to survive the first night in Aisha's Torture Chamber of Doom.

Slowly and weakly, Gene tried to rise on his feet; his knees shoke as he forced himself up, but managed to stand all the same only to have his head roughly pulled down to meet those eyes once again. "I can be a merciful mistress and treat ya like a prince, but I can also be one of the sickest, cruelest, malicious, most inhumane bitches you would never wish to cross. Ya choices are limited and so is my patience, so if you don't want ya dick on my dresser in a glass jar, you…will…_respect me_…got it?" As much as he would hate himself for it, he had to give in.

"Yes…_mistress_,"

"Good boy. COME!!" She pulled harshly on the leash, Gene nearly falling forward but managed to stand and follow her. Aisha placed her hand on the wall, a blue glow appearing behind her palm as it faded away.

_**-Good evening, Dark Goddess. Welcome back.-**_ When the doors slid back, a bright light hit their faces, nearly blinding Gene until it dimmed down, Gene un-squinting his eyes and widen them in shock as he looked into the room. Aisha turned to him, a malicious smirk breaking across her face, her words hissing in his ears.

"Welcome, slave, to Aphrodite's Lair,"


End file.
